


Of Density and Immaturity

by sykilik101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AAML - Freeform, F/M, SatoKasu, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykilik101/pseuds/sykilik101
Summary: “Okay, I’ll admit, waiting for you to pay me back for my bike was a terrible excuse. What can I say, telling you I liked you would have been worse.” Oneshot AAML
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 26





	Of Density and Immaturity

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, the one thing that got me inspired for this story was me thinking to myself “Y’know, when I think about it, Misty basically dropping everything and following Ash just because of a bike was really immature of her.” Next was the dialogue which made up the synopsis, which came to me pretty quickly. After that, it all just slowly grew from there, and I had to write. Hope you all enjoy this random little bit.
> 
> Dedication: Shoutouts to SgtSugarB in the Pokeshipping discord, as she was a BIG part of helping me take this story from good to great.

“Hey, Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been late on your first day as a Pokémon trainer?”

“Uh...not really. Why?”

“Well, think about it, if you hadn’t been late, you wouldn’t have gotten Pikachu.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t have been chased by hundreds of Spearow because he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Ash, there were only a few dozen of them. Besides, knowing you, you would have been chased by them anyway.”

“More came later...don’t laugh, it felt like hundreds, okay?”

“Okay, okay, but after you were chased by those _hundreds_ of Spearow, you ended up in the river that I fished you out of.”

“And then you slapped me.”

“Eheh, well, that was sort of a ‘heat of the moment’ thing, y’know? I was worried about Pikachu, after all.”

“But who goes and slaps a stranger like that?”

“I said I was worried, okay? I just figured you were some rookie trainer who didn’t know what they were doing, and I was right!”

“It was my first day as a trainer, what did you _want_ me to do?”

“I guess you’re right. Still...it was the perfect day for us to meet, I think. The fact that the weather was so nice that day must have been a sign, I’m sure of it.”

“Nice? There was a thunderstorm minutes later!”

“Which didn’t happen until after _you_ showed up. It’s kind of symbolic in a way.”

“Y’know, the same thing could be said about you.”

“Look, Ash, _you’re_ not the one who ended up with a broken-”

“Shh, keep it down or you’ll wake my mom.”

“Oh, whoops, sorry.”

“...”

“...”

“Is there a reason you’re thinking about back then?”

“It’s just...I was remembering the time you, me, and Brock had to split up.”

“Oh.”

“And I remember saying it was because of my bike that I met you, and you...you’d said that it wasn’t a coincidence that you met me of all people. When my sisters told me I had to come back home, I was scared that once I left, I wouldn’t see you again. But then you said we were meant to meet, and Brock said we were best friends, and you agreed with him, and I...it really meant a lot to me, and it really made me believe that we’d see each other again.”

“I always knew we would, and I’m...y’know, I’m glad we did.”

“Hehe, I bet you are. ...hey, are you blushing?”

“It’s just your imagination.”

“I dunno, from up here it looks like you’re blushing.”

“Very funny, Misty. How come you always get my bed?”

“Because I’m the guest, and a guest shouldn’t sleep on the floor.”

“Figures.”

“...Ash?”

“Now what?”

“Do you know why I gave you a handkerchief when I left?”

“...”

“Ash?”

“You mean this one?”

“You...yeah, that one.”

“I guess I never really thought about it. I just knew it had to be important, and it reminded me that you were close to me, so I’ve always held onto it.”

“I’m really happy you did.”

“Yeah, and you finally got your bike back. ...I can’t believe you followed me for _that_ long just because of a bike.”

“It wasn’t just because of the bike, Ash.”

“I know, but you _did_ bring it up a lot, even when we both knew you forgot about it half the time.”

“Okay, I’ll admit, waiting for you to pay me back for my bike was a terrible excuse. What can I say, telling you I liked you would have been worse.”

“...”

“Ash?”

“Sorry, it’s just...I’m still getting used to hearing that.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m still getting used to saying it.”

“It doesn’t sound like it.”

“I’ve just had a lot of practice.”

“You’ve never told me you liked me until today.”

“Not while you were awake.”

“Oh. ...wait, why are you still getting used to it if you’ve practiced it so much?”

“Because I’m not used to saying it when you’re awake, duh.”

“I guess. At least you have _some_ practice, though. It’s still embarrassing for me.”

“Well, maybe you should practice, too.”

“What, right now?”

“Yeah, right now. If you want.”

“I guess I could try. ...did you say something?”

“...”

“Misty?”

“I said I’d like to hear it again.”

“...”

“...I didn’t hear you, Ash.”

“I said I like you, Misty. ...what’s so funny?”

“Sorry, I’m just excited that I can hear you say that after all these years.”

“Years? How long have you liked me?”

“Longer than you’ve liked me, that’s for sure.”

“Really?”

“Ash, again, why do you think I gave you a handkerchief?”

“I don’t know, Misty. What does that have to do with...oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“So, even then, you…”

“Yep. Before that, actually. You just never noticed.”

“...”

“Something on your mind, Ash?”

“How did you do it?”

“Huh? Do what?”

“I only knew I liked you for a little while, not as long as you knew you liked me. And the whole time, even though it felt really nice to like you, part of me kept thinking ‘What if she doesn’t like me back?’ Weren’t you thinking the same thing?”

“Well, yeah, a lot, especially since you spent so much time focusing on training to be a Pokémon Master. I thought maybe you never really saw me as anything other than a best friend.”

“When I think about it and, y’know, really look at all the times we traveled together, I feel like, or I think, that maybe I liked you and didn’t realize it, but it didn’t feel the same as it does now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we met that doctor who helped get that apple out of Pikachu’s throat?”

“Yeah, I remember him. He kinda reminded me of Brock.”

“Well, when we first got there, he was, y’know...talking to you, the way Brock talked to girls. And, I mean, I could tell, but at the time I didn’t think about it. Maybe it’s because I was worried about Pikachu, but it didn’t really bother me. Later on, though, when we were at the Orange Islands, when Danny and Rudy were acting the same way, I remember feeling upset.”

“Jealous, Ash?”

“Me? Jealous of _them_?”

“Aaash.”

“...I don’t know, maybe? I thought I was just annoyed that they were more focused on you than fighting me for a badge. I don’t think it clicked with me right away that I was also mad at you for going along with them.”

“But in the end, I _didn’t_ go along with them, not really.”

“Yeah, you didn’t. I don’t know what I would have done if you’d really decided to stay with Rudy.”

“Y’know, part of me _did_ think about it.”

“Wait...really?”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I was completely crazy about the idea, but I mean...there was a guy who liked me, and I could stay somewhere and really focus on learning to be a water Pokémon trainer. But when I watched you fight him, and I thought about all we’d gone through together, and how much I’d miss being with you...well, I think you can remember how I reacted.”

“Yeah, you hadn’t yelled at me like that during a battle in a while.”

“Staying on an island and training water Pokémon would have been nice, but in the end, I couldn’t leave. Not when we were so close, and not before I told you how I felt about you.”

“...I think I wouldn’t have let you go.”

“Oh, reeeally? You didn’t put up much of a fight when Brock wanted to stay with Professor Ivy.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause he was so set on helping her and learning to breed Pokémon! I...I guess, I could understand where he was coming from, wanting to do something to achieve his dream. It was different with you. He...”

“He...what?”

“He’s also my best friend, but he’s not, y’know...he’s not you.”

“...”

“A-and I mean, it’s not that I don’t want you to keep working to be the best water Pokémon trainer, ‘cause you totally can, and you’re doing a great job at the Cerulean Gym, but-”

“Ash, can you stand up?”

“Huh?”

“Stand up real quick.”

“Why can’t you just come down here? I kinda want my bed back anyway.”

“Come on, Ash, just stand up!”

“Alright, alright. Okay, now what’s the big ide-mmf.”

“...”

“...”

“...okay, you can lay back down now.”

“...but you just-”

“Ash, just lay down already!”

“But Misty, I’m just trying to ask about-”

“Look, it was more embarrassing than I thought and I’m probably blushing, so if you know what’s good for you, you’ll hurry up and get back on the floor!”

“Misty, it’s too dark to even tell, I’d have to lean in close just to see.”

“Ash, that’s a terrible idea, and we’re gonna wake up your mom if we keep arguing, so could you just-”

“...”

“A-Ash?”

“See, even from here, I can’t see any red on your face.”

“Well, then there’s no reason for you to be so close, right?”

“...Misty?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how I said I was annoyed that Danny and Rudy were talking to you? I suddenly feel annoyed again.”

“How come?”

“Because you got to kiss me before I got to kiss you.”

“I don’t-”

“...”

“...”

“You’re right, that was more embarrassing than I thought it would be.”

“A-Ash, you can’t just kiss me like that!”

“Why not? You kissed me first!”

“Because you were being sweet and it just felt like something I wanted to do, and- anyway, could you please just go lay back down now?””

“...I’m not done yet, though.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, we’re tied right now, and I wanna be winning.”

“Ash, this is a relationship, not a competition!”

“Misty, our whole relationship has _been_ about competing, hasn’t it? When we met, the first thing we _did_ was argue.”

“Well, it’s not like I always wanna compete with you, Ash. I...I mean, now that we’re, you know, together, I was hoping we could get along better without arguing so much. I- hey, what are you...”

“...sorry, on the mouth is still kind of embarrassing for me, so I figured kissing your cheek would be okay.”

“I...y-yeah, Ash, it’s fine with me. Thank you.”

“...I’m still nervous about some of this stuff, but part of me feels a little bad that you went so long being worried about me liking you. I guess, I wanna make sure you can see, y’know, how I feel, so you won’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“...Ash, when did you get so sweet?”

“Well, it’s not that I’m trying to be sweet, really, I’m just trying to make you happy.”

“Trust me, Ash, you don’t have to try very hard.”

“...Hey, Misty?”

“Yeah, Ash?”

“I really like you.”

“...”

“...”

“I really like you, too, but now I’m winning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why part of me wanted this to be a dialogue-only story, but here we are. It was good practice with dialogue as well as conveying stuff via dialogue. Anyways, this was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
